


Everything and a Little More

by Arisprite



Series: The Doumeki Family Storybook [5]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Crying, Dealing with infants is a frustrating thing, F/M, Family, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kohane's tried everything with their little baby girl, but Ayame won't stop crying. She hopes Shizuka has the magic touch. He doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything and a Little More

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this ages ago. Short little thing, because I was rereading old documents with Doumeki family feels.

“They say to let her cry, don’t they?” Kohane asked, her long hair in a messy braid and her eyes tired. In her arms, was their little infant, and Doumeki didn’t know how a chaotic picture such as this one could be so perfect. Doumeki had just gotten back from a Sunday grocery trip (stopping to drop off bags at the shop) to find Ayame crying like the world was ending. He'd left Kohane and the little one asleep, but come back to hear the baby crying even in the yard. His mother was probably with the temple goers that day, as he headed towards the interior of the living area, as she would usually swoop in if things were very dire sounding and she wasn't at work. Today, Kohane looked up at his entrance with a desperate look, and Doumeki quickly took the groceries to the kitchen, before coming back to get Ayame. 

She was red faced and lively, kicking and gasping as she screamed. Kohane let him take her, and he bounced her up and down while Kohane explained. 

"She's been fed and changed and burped. I don't know what else to try." 

Ayame was six months old, and had been growing normally, happily for the most part. Doumeki lifted her head, humming softly. 

"Ayame, what's wrong?" he asked, in a gentle voice. She continued crying with no change. 

Kohane let out a breath, smiling tiredly. 

"I was hoping you'd have the magic touch, Shizuka," she laughed. "Oh well." 

Doumeki bounced Ayame, and smiled too. 

"I'll take her. You go rest," he said. Kohane nodded, and ran a soft hand along Ayame's fine dark hair. 

Doumeki bounced Ayame, and hummed again, trying to calm her a little. It didn't work. 

"I suppose she has a mind of her own," Kohane murmured, before moving off towards the kitchen. "I'll put away the groceries."


End file.
